Shearography, a type of shearing interferometry, is a noncontact or nondestructive technique used to measure or test surfaces and subsurfaces of products and materials, such as to inspect quality, measure strain, and analyze vibrations. Shearography can be performed, for example, using coherent light (such as from a laser) that is illuminating a target surface to be analyzed. The reflected light is imaged using an image-shearing device, which produces speckled patterns called specklegrams of the target surface. Shearograms are then generated by manipulating specklegrams taken at different points in time when the target surface has small changes in geometry. Shearography can be performed from a moving platform or of a moving target surface. However, there are a number of non-trivial issues associated with performing motion-based shearography.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those in light of the present disclosure.